


Vid: Always a Good Time

by thingswithwings



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Blood, Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Gore, Violence, friends having a nice time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Eating candy, stabbing witches, making friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vid: Always a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VesperRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/gifts).

> Music is Hildegard Von Bingen, "The Living Light Instrumental" (for the credits); and Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen, "Good Time" (for the vid itself).
> 
> Made for VesperRegina for Festivids 2014.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ayzoisbbhtt9xo0/HG_Witch_Hunters_-_Always_a_Good_Time_%28large%29_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file)

[Link to the lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/goodtime.html)


End file.
